


В соседнем номере

by alfredcorvus



Category: Music RPF, Песни на ТНТ | Pesni (TV 2018– …) RPF
Genre: Cuckolding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: Это сложно было назвать изменой. Скорее шоу. Ведь разворачивающееся перед глазами зрелище завораживало. Даже Олег, понимающий насколько все это дико, не мог отрицать, что выглядят они до жути красиво и горячо.





	В соседнем номере

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aletheiatlantis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aletheiatlantis).



Терновой терпеть не мог шумные вечеринки, незнакомые компании и сомнительные заведения, залитые неоновым светом. Только почуяв зарождающийся движ, он мастерски смывался в гостиницу, и обычно никто ему не препятствовал. Но не в этот раз. Краснодар был сережиной территорией, и отказов Трущев не принимал. Сразу после концерта потащил всех в клуб, обещая улетный вечер в компании своих южных ребят. Не то чтобы Олег был воодушевлен перспективой завершить и без того выматывающий день вот так. Он гораздо интересней и плодотворней мог провести время с Даней вдвоем, в их номере, а не сидеть за столиком в углу зала, потягивая колу и наблюдая за чужим пьяным весельем.   
Окей, ребята сколько угодно могли называть его скучным и занудным, но у них с Бурцевым была своя культурная программа. Поэтому, уже глубокой ночью возвращаясь с приличным запасом всего самого вредного, что нашлось в баре отеля, в номер, Олег предвкушал прекрасный киномарафон.   
На который Шутова совершенно точно не приглашали.  
Олег так и застыл посреди коридора, в недоумении наблюдая как паренек юркнул в их номер. И что он здесь забыл? Разве Плохой Компании не полагалось сейчас ставить мирно спящий город на уши? Или он вызволять Трущева пришел, которого строгая Лена все-таки вернула в гостиницу несмотря на то, что в Краснодаре тот мог заночевать где угодно? Или не ночевать вовсе. Риск вообще не отыскать Сережу наутро был слишком велик, так что сейчас ему полагалось тихо-мирно похрапывать в их с Максом номере. Номере, который, на секундочку, был напротив. Шутов, видимо, дверью ошибся.  
Оценив ситуацию и представив удивленное лицо Дани, когда тот увидит незваного гостя, Олег с двумя пачками чипсов и колой поспешил на помощь. Судя по тому что Эрик, не найдя Трущева, не вылетел из комнаты сразу, она требовалась обоим.  
А после увиденной в номере картины Терновому в том числе. За какую-то минуту Шутов успел оказаться на кровати. Раскинулся будто у себя дома, весь такой... эриковский. У Олега даже с его театральным образованием не находилось слов, чтобы описать свои ощущения. Да что уж там, перед такими провокациями он малодушно пасовал. А Шутов и был одной большой провокацией. Парень, ничуть не стесняясь, носил кожаные шмотки на голое тело, обвешивался цепями, постоянно взлохмачивал свои кудри... Все это вкупе смотрелось ужасно пошло, но конкретно в его случае — органично. Тернового это не могло не восхищать. Бывают же такие люди?  
Хотя конкретно сейчас ему было не до восхищения. Нужно было что-то делать. Вот только что? Шутов весь расхристанный в своей порнографичной жилетке лежал на одной половине кровати, а Бурцев, явно не соображающий, что вообще происходит, и в защитном жесте скрестивший руки на груди, на другой. Ситуация слишком странная, чтобы из-за нее закипать.  
— А, это ты, — Шутов искоса глянул в его сторону, но тут же вернул все свое внимание Дане. — Так чего — отдыхаешь уже?  
— Т-типа того, — Бурцев бросил просящий взгляд на Тернового. Мол, сделай что-нибудь. Но Олег мог лишь сгрузить чипсы и колу на столик и продолжать смотреть. В какой-то момент это все показалось ему даже забавным. Интересно ведь, а что дальше?  
— М-м-м... а чего так рано? — судя по голосу, Шутов был достаточно пьян. И это частично объясняло происходящее.  
— Да не знаю... Спать пора? — Даня неуверенно улыбнулся. — И тебе, н-наверное, тоже...  
— Мне — нет, — хмыкнув, Эрик придвинулся ближе и накрыл ладонью колено Бурцева. — Я ведь только пришел...  
— Ты номером ошибся. Сережа в соседнем, — еще один недоумевающий взгляд в сторону Тернового, на что тот лишь пожал плечами. Сначала ему было любопытно как Даня станет выкручиваться, но... вот Эрик Шутов медленно ведет ладонью по бедру Дани, и Олег забывает выдохнуть.  
— Сережи там нет. Я проверял.   
— Д-допустим... — Бурцев беспомощно глянул на откровенно поглаживающую его руку Шутова. С каждой секундой зрелище становилось уже не столько забавным, сколько... будоражащим. Ничего подобного скромный и всегда придерживающийся строгих правил Олег себе даже не представлял. А теперь все эти плавные движения и тяжелые вздохи поднимали в нем бурю новых, совсем не изведанных чувств. — И ты решил поискать его...  
— Может заткнешься? — шикнул Эрик и тут же, подавшись вперед, сам этому поспособствовал, впившись в губы Бурцева.  
Терновой опешил и, вместо того чтобы ринуться вперед и сдернуть Шутова с постели, лишь опустился в кресло. Сил отвести взгляд не было. Оставалось лишь беспомощно наблюдать.   
Эрик целовал Даню уверенно, влажно, и уж точно не размениваясь на нежности. Его руки шарили по телу, пытаясь коснуться оголенной кожи, чтобы подстегнуть или спровоцировать. Сам Даня все еще продолжал лежать, не шевелясь, натянутый как струна и дезориентированный.   
Даже странно, что Олег понял что происходит и проглотил все сопутствующие вопросы быстрей. С другой стороны, ему досталась лишь роль зрителя. Ведь смуглые пальцы настырно тянулись к ремню Дани, и бурные кудри щекотали его шею.  
Это сложно было назвать изменой. Скорее шоу. Ведь разворачивающееся перед глазами зрелище завораживало. Даже Олег, понимающий насколько все это дико, не мог отрицать, что выглядят они до жути красиво и горячо. Терновой даже представить не мог, что прелюдия в жизни может выглядеть... как в порно. Он сам всегда неловко путался в одежде, случайно ударялся о что-нибудь, ударял Даню и всегда выключал свет. Эрик же, кажется, не стеснялся ничего. Двигался плавно, точно зная, что каждое его движение притягивает внимание, что на него смотрят. И Олег смотрел, не отрываясь, за тем как чужой парень усаживается на бедра его Дани, осторожно двигается и разрывает поцелуй, чтобы спуститься к шее. Олегу захотелось приблизиться и проверить — не дай Бог мальчишка вздумал оставить свою метку. Хотя это ничего бы уже не изменило.  
Бурцев постепенно расслаблялся, плавился под прикосновениями. Шутов знал что делает. В ответ на каждое его движение раздавались надсадные вздохи, и, ох... стоны. Сначала едва слышные, затем рваные и протяжные. Постепенно Даня начал втягиваться в процесс: тянуться, чтобы в ответ исследовать рот Эрика своим языком, тянуться к затянутой в кожаные штаны заднице парня, подтягивая его выше, практически усаживая себе на пах. Такой Бурцев сводил Олега с ума.  
И Шутова, кажется, тоже. Он будто специально для этого Даньку и распалял. И теперь, когда стянутая с него майка уже валялась на полу, а негнущиеся пальцы пытались справиться с пуговицей на штанах, сдавал позиции, лишь подставляясь.   
Терновой тоже потянулся к своим джинсам. Уж слишком в них стало тесно. Атмосфера в номере накалялась, а он все-таки тоже не деревянным был, а из плоти и крови. Сомнений в том, чем это представление закончится, уже не оставалось. Слишком высоко поднялся градус, слишком распаленными оказались участники, чтобы одуматься.  
Олег безрезультатно пытался пробудить в себе хоть какие-то отголоски собственнического инстинкта, но пелена возбуждения застилала разум. Он как околдованный пялился, наблюдал за двумя переплетенными обнаженными телами: бледный долговязый Даня, такой знакомый, до каждой выступающей косточки, до каждой родинки, и смуглый, совсем чужой Эрик со своими шрамами и татуировками. Эти два совершенно не похожих, словно из разных миров человека сейчас стонали друг другу в губы, исследуя самые чувствительные места. У Дани это ребра, Терновой выяснил это опытным путем и далеко не с первого раза. Шутов же сорвал стон, пройдясь по ребрам словно по струнам, буквально за пару минут. У Эрика — черт знает. Складывалось впечатление, будто каждое касание отзывалось в нем разрядом тока. Ямочки на пояснице, куда так удачно укладывались пальцы Бурцева, шея, выступающие ключицы... У Олега даже промелькнула вполне уместная мысль — чьи пальцы виртуозней: гитариста или все-таки пианиста?  
Олег не решался сравнивать и вмешиваться, а лишь осторожно оглаживал себя, приспустив джинсы, вопреки здравому смыслу наслаждаясь происходящим. При этом одновременно коря себя за то, что допустил это, и не желая закончить раньше. Мысли путались, а большой палец аккуратно скользил по головке.   
Даня, естественно, видел все это. Он и сам уже дошел до точки, когда сил терпеть и придерживаться хоть каких-то границ уже нет. Нехотя оторвавшись от разгоряченного тела, он, еще раз глянув на Тернового словно в поисках одобрения, потянулся к рюкзаку, валяющемуся у кровати, где в потайном кармашке лежали презервативы.  
— Ты это куда? — Шутов ловко перехватил его за запястье, потянув обратно на себя. — Не так быстро.  
— Я... — начал было Даня, но не тут-то было.  
— Уймись.  
Легко сказать, когда вместо того чтобы снова потянуться к губам, Эрик принялся плавно спускаться вниз, дорожкой от шеи к ключицам, вдоль чувствительных ребер и нише к паху. Было видно как Бурцев изо всех сил старается сдерживаться и не стонать в голос, ведь кто-то уже мог вернуться в номер. Олегу, наверное, стоило встать и запереть дверь, но куда уж там... Он мог лишь, закусив губу, следить за тем, как Шутов сначала языком вырисовывает на члене лишь одному ему понятные узоры, а затем обхватывает ствол, а Даня беспомощно цепляется за спутанные кудри, призывая взять глубже. И Эрик это делает. Берет так, как Олег никогда бы не смог. Даня в ответ беспомощно хнычет от возбуждения, а Терновой укладывает руки на колени. Боится, что если коснется себя, то немедленно кончит.  
А вот Шутов точно знал, когда остановиться, чтобы все удовольствие не испарилось прямо сейчас. Кажется, в этом номере он один сохранял способность мыслить и соображал что нужно делать. Отстранившись, он сам потянулся к рюкзаку и отыскал там резинку, сам натянул ее на член Бурцеву, тем самым прозрачно обозначая роли. Надо же, какой самостоятельный!   
Впрочем Даня от него не отставал. Он уже почти привычно потянул Эрика на себя, впиваясь пальцами в загорелые бедра, разводя их. Требовалось хоть немного подготовить парня, но терпение всех троих было уже на исходе. Эрик долгой подготовки вынести не смог, рыкнул, взбрыкнулся как дикое животное и, заставив Бурцева убрать руки, принялся двигаться сам, насаживаясь. Дане оставалось только придерживать его, помогая, а Олегу сдавленно дышать, мучаясь наслаждением, тянущим в паху.  
Это было лучше, чем порно. Лучше, чем что-либо из увиденного Олегом. Уверенный Бурцев, сильными руками придерживающий Шутова. И Шутов, абсолютно не стесняющийся свидетеля, подмахивающий бедрами, оперевшийся на грудь Дани и спрятавший лицо в собственных кудрях. И все это в приглушенном свете гостиничного номера. Красиво, нереально, возбуждающе... Под звуки соприкасающихся тел и стоны в унисон, забыв о вбитых в голову запретах, Терновой иррационально наслаждался происходящим, доводя себя до разрядки.   
Разрядки, которая, кажется, была особенно сладка для всех. И для Дани, сдавлено простонав, уткнувшегося Эрику в макушку. И для самого Шутова, вжавшегося в парня и крупно содрогающегося всем телом. И для Олега, спустившего в кулак и думающего, что это одновременно самый отвратительный и самый безбашенный его поступок. О котором он наверняка будет жалеть наутро. Потому что совесть уже начинала противно скрести. Потому что захлестнувшие эмоции нельзя взять под контроль...  
— Неплохо, неплохо... — Эрик очнулся первым. Резво поднялся на ноги, подобрал свои шмотки с пола, наскоро обтерся ими же и оделся. — Охуенно, я бы сказал.  
— Угу... — судя по виду, на большее Даня был не способен.  
— А Сережа говорил, что вы тухлые, — подмигнув, Шутов застегнул штаны. — Передайте, что я его ищу, если увидите.


End file.
